London Borough of Bexley
The London Borough of Bexley is a London borough in south east Greater London which forms, with other boroughs, part of Outer London. The head office of Bexley London Borough Council is in Bexleyheath. Bexley is twinned with Évry in France and with Arnsberg in Germany. Neighbours Within London, it has common borders with the London Borough of Bromley to the south, the London Borough of Greenwich to the west and the River Thames is the northern boundary with the London Borough of Havering and the London Borough of Barking and Dagenham. To the east there is a boundary with the Dartford borough in Kent. History The London Borough of Bexley was formed in 1965, under the London Government Act 1963 from the Municipal Borough of Bexley, the Municipal Borough of Erith, the Crayford Urban District half of the Chislehurst and Sidcup Urban District (the other half going to the new London Borough of Bromley). The Council now styles itself the "London Borough of Bexley" in common with its formal name, although it previously styled itself "Bexley London Borough" until 1999 (possibly to maintain the link with its predecessor, Bexley Municipal Borough), and "Bexley Council" from 1999 to October 2007, when it reverted to its full formal name in conjunction with the adoption of a new Council logo bearing this name alongside the 1965 Coat of Arms. The town of Bexley, Ohio, United States was named at the suggestion of an early resident, Mr. Kilbourne, in honour of his family's roots in Bexley, England. (Bexley, Ohio, is a suburb of the city of Columbus, the state capital of Ohio.) A suburb of Sydney, Australia bears the name of Bexley, New South Wales. Open spaces Although located at the edge of the London metropolis, the London Borough of Bexley includes much open land. The ring of high ground that surrounds South London comes to an end in the Borough. The prominent Shooters Hill, on the boundary with the London Borough of Greenwich, is a part of that high ground, which then sweeps from Welling, at its eastern base, to Belvedere. The land falls away to the north of the high ground, down to the River Thames. At Belvedere, the land drops down to the old port of Erith and is constrained and bounded in the east by the River Cray. This high land was mostly heathland, lying either side of the old Roman road (Watling Street) between Crayford and Welling. To the north was the Thames and Erith, to the south the Rivers Cray and Shuttle and Bexley. The 19th Century saw this vast area covered in housing, but small pockets of green remain: Lying to the west of Erith and Lower Belvedere, there are still the ruins of Lesnes Abbey surrounded by woodland. The high ground immediately to the south-east of the old Abbey was called Lessness Heath. The area immediately to the north and west of the old Abbey is known as Abbey Wood, taking its name from the extensive woodland that once belonged to the Abbey. A small amount of public open space remains in Northumberland Heath, an area of the high ground to the south of Erith. The flanks of Shooters Hill remain heavily wooded (Oxleas Wood and Falcon Wood) and there is a working farm on the eastern and north-eastern sides. Bexley Heath (name changed to Bexleyheath by the railway company a few years after the station was opened) is completely covered in housing and now forms the main shopping centre, as well as the administrative centre, of the London Borough of Bexley. Danson Park, in Welling, and Hall Place Gardens near Bexley provide public open spaces. Renovated Danson House is now open to the public. To the south, the River Cray flows into the Borough flanked by Foots Cray Meadows, and it then continues northwards past Hall Place to Crayford, exiting the Borough to join the River Darent north of Dartford before it in turn flows into the River Thames. Churches The greater part of the population are nominal Anglicans, but a number of Roman Catholic churches and non-conformist congregations exist. Baptists, Plymouth Brethren, Methodist. There are no Jewish congregations. A small selection of churches is given here: St Paulinus, Crayford. Parts of this church date back to the 12th century with additions made in the later medieval period. St John the Baptist, Erith. A Norman church dating from the 12th century. The Wheatley Chapel was the burial place of successive Lords of the Manor. St Mary the Virgin, Bexley. The building dates from the 12th century, but much was restored in the 19th century. All Saints, Foots Cray. An ancient church, heavily restored in the 1860s St James, North Cray. An old church but rebuilt in the 19th century. Greek Orthodox Church, Welling. Probably of 13th century origin (formerly the parish church of St Michael). Christ Church, Erith. 19th century building. Grade II listed interior. Bethany Hall, Chapel Road, Bexleyheath, now a meeting house of the Plymouth Brethren though originally a Methodist chapel. London Fire Brigade The London Borough of Bexley has three fire stations within its boundary; Erith, Sidcup and Bexley. Bexley fire station's station ground is the largest of the three; covering 23.7 kmsq One pumping appliance, a fire rescue unit and an incident response unit reside there. Although it doesn't have the largest station ground, Erith was the busiest station in 2006/2007, responding to 1,314 incidents - two pumping appliances are based there. The third station, Sidcup, attended the least incidents in the same time period - 785. One pumping appliance is situated there. The three fire stations attended 3,095 incidents in the 2006/2007 period. London Fire Brigade - Bexley Profile Education For a current list see the Wikipedia List of schools in Bexley https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_schools_in_the_London_Borough_of_Bexley Primary schools :List of primary schools (except where otherwise indicated) in LB Bexley. (N) indicates nursery facilities. Source *Barnehurst Infant (N) *Barnehurst Junior Foundation *Barnes Cray Primary (N) *Barrington *Bedonwell Infant (N) *Bedonwell Junior *Belmont (N) *Belvedere Infant (N) *Belvedere Junior *Birkbeck (N) *Bishop Ridley CE (N) *Brampton *Burnt Oak Junior *Bursted Wood (N) *The Business Academy, Bexley (Primary Section) (N) *Castilion (N) *Chatsworth Infant (N) *Christ Church Erith CE (N) *Colyers (N) *Crook Log (N) *Danson (N) *Days Lane (N) *Dulverton (N) *Eastcote (N) *East Wickham Infant (N) *East Wickham Junior *Foster's (N) *Gravel Hill (N) *Hillsgrove (N) *Holy Trinity Lamorbey CE (N) *Hook Lane (N) *Hurst (N) *Jubilee (N) *Lessness Heath (N) *Longlands *Mayplace (N) *Normandy (N) *Northend (N) *Northumberland Heath (N) *Northwood *Old Bexley CE (N) *Orchard (N) *Our Lady of the Rosary Catholic (N) *Parkway (N) *Pelham (N) *Royal Park (N) *St Augustines of Canterbury CE VA (N) *St Fidelis Catholic (N) *St John Fisher Catholic *St Joseph's Catholic *St Michael's East Wickham CE VA *St Paulinus CE *St Peter Chanel Catholic *St Stephen's Catholic *St Thomas More Catholic *Sherwood Park (N) *Slade Green Infant (N) *Slade Green Junior *Upland (N) *Upton (N) Secondary schools :List of secondary schools in LB Bexley. Source *Beths Grammar School (boys) *Bexley Grammar School *Bexleyheath School *Blackfen School for Girls *The Bexley Business Academy|Business Academy, Bexley *Chislehurst and Sidcup Grammar School *Cleeve Park School *Erith School *Hurstmere Foundation School (boys) *St Catherine's Catholic School for Girls *St Columba's Catholic Boys' School *St Luke's Sixth Form College (see notes) *St Mary & St Joseph Catholic School (see notes) *Townley Grammar School for Girls*Trinity School, Belvedere *Welling School *Westwood College Further education ;Opportunities for 16 to 19-year-olds in LB Bexley. :(A partnership for common entry, exists for Bexleyheath, Erith and Welling schools' sixth forms.) *Beths Grammar School (Boys) *Bexley College *Bexley Grammar School *Bexleyheath School *Bexley Training Group *Blackfen School for Girls *The Business Academy Bexley *Chislehurst and Sidcup Grammar School *Cleeve Park School *Erith School *Christ the King: St Mary’s Sixth Form College (formerly St Luke's Catholic Sixth Form College) *Townley Grammar School for Girls *Trinity School, Belvedere *Welling School ;Higher Education and Vocational Education *Rose Bruford College *Sidcup Art College Transport Bexley is one of only six London Boroughs not to have at least one London Underground station within its boundaries, although it does have a number of suburban National Rail stations. Railway stations * Albany Park Station * Barnehurst Station * Belvedere Station * Bexley Station * Bexleyheath Station * Crayford Station * Erith Station * Falconwood Station * Sidcup Station * Slade Green Station * Welling Station In addition, a further station is located on the borough boundary with Greenwich: * Abbey Wood Station Places Localities It includes the following areas: * Albany Park * Barnehurst * Barnes Cray * Belvedere * Bexley, sometimes called "Old Bexley" or "Bexley Village" * Bexleyheath, formerly spelled "Bexley Heath" * Blackfen * Blendon * Bostall * Bridgen * Coldblow * Crayford * Crook Log * Crossness * East Wickham * Erith * Falconwood * Foots Cray * Lamorbey * Lessness Heath * Longlands * Lower Belvedere * May Place * North Cray * North End * Northumberland Heath * Old Bexley * Slade Green * Sidcup * Upper Belvedere * Upton * Welling * West Heath As well as parts of * Abbey Wood (some of it is in the London Borough of Greenwich) * Thamesmead (some of it is in the London Borough of Greenwich) * Falconwood (some of it is in the London Borough of Greenwich) * Ruxley (some of it is in the London Borough of Bromley) Postcode areas SE2 (part), SE9 (part), SE28] (part), DA1 (part), DA3 (all), DA5(all), DA6 (all), DA7 (all), DA8 (all), DA14 (all), DA15 (all), DA16 (all), DA17 (all), DA18 (all). Political composition The entire council is elected every four years with the the most recent election being held on 3 May 2018. There are 17 wards each represented by two or three councillors: *Barnehurst: 2 Conservative Party councillors *Belvedere: 3 Labour Party councillors *Bexleyheath: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Blackfen and Lamorbey: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Blendon and Penhill: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Crayford: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Crook Log: 3 Conservative Party councillors *East Wickham: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Erith: 2 Labour Party councillors *Falconwood and Welling: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Longlands: 2 Conservative Party councillors *Northumberland Heath: 1 Conservative Party councillor and 1 Labour Party councillor *Sidcup: 3 Conservative Party councillors *Slade Green and Northend: 2 Labour Party councillors *St Mary's and St James's: 2 Conservative Party councillors *Thamesmead East: 3 Labour Party councillors *West Heath: 3 Conservative Party councillors The Conservatives have a majority on the council and the council leader is councillor Teresa O'Neill OBE. The only other party on the council are Labour, who form the opposition group. The leader of the Labour Group is councillor Daniel Francis. Westminster Parliament The borough contains the constuencies of: * Old Bexley and Sidcup * Erith and Thamesmead (includes part of the Royal Borough of Greenwich) * Bexleyheath and Crayford References Category:London Boroughs